1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for transforming an image of a consumer's skin, especially facial skin, to an image with a consumer-defined composite cosmetic attribute.
2. The Related Art
Cosmetic companies have developed on-counter visualization tools to show wrinkles and how they can worsen, based on increasing the length and width of the wrinkles. These tools are not based on actual consumer or clinical data, or actual studies of the progression of a wrinkle over time. In addition, many companies have the technology to display actual images with color changes to the face, without showing how the face would appear as a result of improving a consumer-defined composite cosmetic attribute. See for instance JP 7100126 and JP 5196436 (Shiseido). Another patent from Shiseido (JP 63006461) provides recommendations from a video editing system based on the roughness of a replica taken on counter. JP 8299288 (Kanebo) describes “spot” measurements, which may be related to dryness, oiliness, or color over a small (mm size) region on the skin. While these measurements are on-counter diagnostics, they do not include an overall attribute visualization of the face as in the present invention.
Clinique has a web site for product recommendation, based on user input. It does not involve actual changes or expert ratings in any composite cosmetic attribute or healthy skin. Revlon in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,010 describes a similar system for recommending custom mixed products based on surveys at the point of sale.
Studies exist on the relationship of facial features to the perception of age and gender. See for instance Hawkins S S, Perrett D I, Burt D M, Rowland D A and Murahata R I. “Prototypes of facial attributes developed through image averaging techniques”, Intern. J. of Cos. Science, 21; 159-166 (1991); Rowland D A, Perrett D I, Burt D M, Lee K J and Akamatsu S. “Transforming Facial Images in 2 and 3-D”, Imagina 97-Conferences-Actes/Proceedings, Pages 1-8, February 1997; Burt D M, Perrett D I. “Perceptual asymmetries in judgments of facial attractiveness, age, gender, speech and expression” Neuropsychologia 35(5):685-693, 1997; Burt D M, Perrett D I. “Perception of age in adult Caucasian male faces: computer graphic manipulation of shape and colour information.” Proc. R. Soc. Lond. B 259:137-143, 1995; Rowland D A, Perrett D I. “Manipulating facial appearance through shape and color.” IEEE Computer Graphics and Applications 15(5):70-76, 1995; Perrett D I, May K A, Yoshikawa S. “Facial shape and judgments of female attractiveness.” Nature 368:239-242, 1994. These articles have advanced imaging technology but have not been applied specifically to model individual attributes, which taken collectively define a composite cosmetic attribute (e.g., “healthy” skin), sought by a consumer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for presenting an image of a consumer's skin, especially that of the face, in a manner reflecting a cosmetic product's effect over a period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for evaluating a cosmetic product on a consumer's face or other body parts through image transformation over a period of time.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method wherein an image of an individual's actual face is transformed over time and the effects of a cosmetic product on color, sags, wrinkles, texture and radiance can be demonstrated.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method for demonstrating to a potential customer the benefit of certain cosmetic products when used over a period of time and allowing comparison with the effects of non-treatment.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent from consideration of the following summary and detailed discussion.